


The Queen's Consort

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, fic prompt, samaddon, some darker themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Queen needs a consort and Abaddon had found hers.  There was something about Sam Winchester--the Boy King, Lucifer's vessel--that just appealed to her.  It didn't hurt that he looked good in chains and covered in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request for Cass

Abaddon stared down at the tall hunter.  Eyes alight with interest and lust as she grinned at him.  Blood covered and laid out for her.  ”So this is the infamous Boy King I’ve heard about since coming to this time?  Lucifer’s vessel?” it was silky soft as she advanced on him.  ”You look good in chains.” she crouched down, running a hand down his face and then up to grip his hair.

Pulling Sam’s head back and baring his throat she nipped at the skin there before her tongue darted out to taste him.  Running over his pulse and feeling it pound under her ministrations  “Mmmm.  And you taste delicious.” a predatory gleam lit her eyes before she jerked him up into a violent kiss, tongue pushing into his mouth and Abaddon could feel Sam’s reluctant interest.  How the hunter leaned forward into her touch and wondered at his reactions.  Why he was responding to her in such a way and looked a little deeper.  Anger.  Some hints at self-hatred.  And a surprising level of curiosity.  Fear.  Power.  Confusion.

She moved back staring at him, hand trailing down his bare chest and reaching his cock, taking it into hand and stroking a few times.  Her eyes watched his reactions, taking in the hunter’s body and smirking to herself.

Sam Winchester was handsome, powerful and she knew he could be vicious.  A well trained hunter and skilled.  Every Queen needed a consort and Abaddon was sure she’d found hers.  Though there had been some interest in taming Michael’s vessel the man before her was of more interest.    And the reactions he was having to her touch, voice and power was perfect.  So conflicting and strong.

Abaddon moved forward dragging her nails down the bare skin watching blood well up and leaning forward to lick the marks clean.  His blood held power and she could tell this was Lucifer’s vessel.  There was something more to the taste.  She leaned forward allowing her body to lay the length of him, flush against him and moved.  Hands gripping into his skin, lips and teeth tasting at her pleasure.

“It’s okay.” she spoke, smugness coating her voice and blood red lips pulling up at the sides.  Hands moving down his sides in a parody of soothing but it didn’t fit her tone or expression.   ”I’m going to keep you.  Maybe your brother as well.  Those pretty green eyes.” a low moan in her voice as she slid against him once more.  ”Unless you can convince me otherwise.”

There was just enough give that strong hands came up to her sides, lifting her and she allowed it with knowing eyes.  Allowed him to move her slightly and widened her legs as she sank down on him.  Arching back with a hiss of pleasure.  She rolled her hips as her power moved out releasing the chains as the sound of them falling echoed in the room.  Then her back was to the ground and she was staring up into another pair of pretty eyes.  The laugh came easy enough as she locked her legs around his waist, dragging him deeper and keeping him in place.  ”Come on Sammy.” it was purred, “Make me hurt.”

His hands grabbed her wrists, slamming them down onto the cold concrete and then his hips were snapping forward.  A rough pace and she moaned, moving with him and enjoying the tight clasp of his hand around her wrists.  The cold biting into her skin.  The power behind his moves and the anger burning in those pretty eyes of his.

The rage was a tangible thing in the air and it burned so brightly that she released a sound of pleasure at its very existence before her.  There was a certain darkness in Sam Winchester that she knew the man held as Lucifer’s vessel.  Something that hadn’t been scrubbed clean yet and she wanted to corrupt him.  Drag him down with her.  To keep him. 

“Is that it?  I’ve tortured you and when I get my hands on your brother… _oh the things I will do to him_.  That bright soul.  Your big brother.  Stand-in Daddy.  Last of your family.  I’ll break him worse than Hell did.  Then you can imagine and then I’ll do it again.  Ride him into the ground until he’s begging me for more.” it was wicked and she felt as well as saw the reaction.

Felt herself close to the edge, tight around him and gave as good as she got.  Soaking him with her power, wrapping it around him and dragging him along with her.  Abaddon rode the waves of pleasure, tightening around him and moaning.  It had been so long since she’d experienced these kinds of pleasures and now she was more than happy to indulge in them.  Sam’s body tightened and she could feel him filling her up as she was clenching around him.

It was time to rein in Hell.  Crowley was done and if anyone was going to rule it would be her alone until such time that Lucifer could rise once more.  She easily flipped their position, pulling her wrists from his grasp and dug her nails into his skin.  Holding tight and pinning him down.  ”I’m so far from done with you Sam Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that was my first attempt at Abaddon. Really hoping I didn't screw her up to badly.


End file.
